What!
by xJordannn
Summary: Worst title ever. I know. ANYWAY...Kasumi, Jun, and Candice are after the Royal Pokemon Family's fortune. Meanwhile, Satoshi must get married in order to rule the kingdom, but to who? And what's with Shinji? Pearlshipping, CandicexPaul AU
1. Chapter 1

Yay for another story! And for people who are waiting for the next chapter of Too Much, I have yet to finish Chapter 6. X3

Anyway, me and my friend Alex wrote this…so…credit him too :D

Oh, some people may be OOC…excuse that xDD

Umm…Enjoy ^^

* * *

-Shinji's POV-

I don't need to be here.

Sure, I've got events and parties people want me to attend.

But I want to be here.

I'm not wanted, and that's the fun part.

I have to be sneaky when hanging around here, and then once the idiot Prince Satoshi catches me, I die of laughter and climb out of a window.

I'm told "Don't ever come back!"

Of course I ignore this order.

So, on this particular today, I happen to come around to the PokeCastle with my little stalker, or "friend" as he likes to call it, Jun. Jun's really weird and annoying, and I can't ever seem to lose him.

Kinda sucks, but atleast there's someone that wants to hang around me.

I walk on the sidewalk to the castle, noticing the bodyguards are actually on duty today. Pfft. I can make it through them.

"Hey, who's that girl?" Jun asks, pointing over to a girl who doesn't seem to be aware of her surroundings.

"Dunno. Never seen her." I say, then crossing the street to the sidewalk where she is.

* * *

-Candice's POV-

I don't understand what Kasumi commanded me to do.

Nor have I understood her for the past month.

All she's been talking and thinking about lately is this whole "I want that Poke family's money!!" I think its against the law. But, as her loyal sidekick, I have to tag along in this plan. If I go to jail, I'm blaming her.

I stood on the sidewalk across from the castle she gave me directions to go to. I think I'm supposed to spy on them? And find where they keep their money?

I'm not that bored, so I just stand there and sigh, hanging my head low.

"Hey. You." I hear someone talking to me, I put my head up to see a purple haired guy with Jun. Kasumi told me I'd be working with him. Damn you, Kasumi, for wanting to do this.

Jun winks at me, and I look at the guy with purple hair. "Um..Hi?" I say. I can spare a few minutes, besides, its not like Kasumi knows EXACTLY what I'm doing.

"Are you trying to get in the castle?" the guy asks.

"Does this mean your working wi--" I was cut off when Jun was waving his hands, shaking his head and mouthing "NOO! NOOO!"

"What?" The guy asks.

"Nothing." I reply.

"And I don't need to get in the castle, but I guess I could." Actually, I needed to.

"Okay." he says, "My name's Shinji. I'm not supposed to be here, but I like to."

I was a little puzzled by this, but whatever. Shinji then told me to follow him and jump over the gates into the castle.

* * *

-Kasumi's POV-

Well is this a surprise. Candice and Jun are finally working together! And she does need to get her booty in that castle!

I'm spying on her. I attached a video camera outside her bad, a very small one. Clever, hm?

Anyway, I have more important things to focus on.

I'm trying to hack into the computer system in the castle. Mainly so I can obtain bank information.

You say this is illegal? I'd like you to shove that up your butt.

* * *

-Haruka's POV-

I sighed.

3rd anniversary of being a servant, Its been quite a while since I first came to this castle seeking a job.

I saw Satoshi and he gave me a big hug. "Congrats on 3 years, Haruka."

"Thanks a lot, Satoshi."

He looked cute today. And before you get suspicious, I don't like like him. We are just friends.

Satoshi's the Prince. He didn't do much other than attend high school and chill around here. He's spoiled too. And, he had tons of family and friends.

You'd think the guys flawless. Well, on the downside, he's oblivious and not so smart. But he's an awesome guy. Although my status in the castle's WAY lower than his, he still treats me if we had the same.

And for a servant here, I got along well with everyone. I guess maybe its because I'm a nice person and I help out a lot.

Cool thing is, I live here too. I moved out of my parents house 3 years ago. They started getting caught up with their own stuff that they didn't care what happened to me, so I left.

And I don't regret my choice one bit.

"And Haruka?" Satoshi continues.

"Yeah?"

"Will you clean my room please?"

"Sure." I laughed and went to clean it.

* * *

-Satoshi's POV-

Ahh, Haruka.

An awesome friend. She's been here for 3 years as of today.

Enough about her. I then see my butler come and tell me my parents demand to see me. I quickly run throughout the halls, go up the stairs and make it to the throne room.

"Yes, Mom and Dad?" I don't need to kneel or call them 'Your Majesty'. In fact no one does. Some people do it if they're new here, and when they do, I laugh.

"We'd like to introduce someone new year...possibly a new servant?"

I then see a boy with blue hair, jeans and a Megadeth shirt walk from behind my parents throne seat chair things.

This kid must be crap, I thought. Megadeth?!? Really? I rolled my eyes when I saw him.

"His name is Kouki. He'll be working with Haruka. Speaking of which, its her 3rd year here..she needs a bonus!!" said my Mother. Kouki looked bored.

"So why do I need to know this?" I asked. "Because I think you and him will be great friends." I sighed. My mom was an idiot, but I loved her.

Kouki then walked up to me, looked me in the eyes, and said "Where am I staying?"

I then lead him out of the throne room, and I walked ahead as he lead behind.

"So Megadeth kid, what's your deal?"

* * *

-Kouki's POV-

Something tells me that princey here does not like me at all, but I couldn't care less, I need the money and working with Haruka couldn't be bad at all. I hope that this spoiled brat isn't asking me to wash his feet or anything, I'd rather go broke than serve this guy like it looks like he wants to bed. When the prince showed me my room it took every ounce of strength I had not to punch his spoiled little face when I saw it. He looked disgusted with me. I walked up to him and said "You'd better get used to it, I'm gonna be here for a while." His face turned red, thats all I saw before I slammed it right in front of his face.

* * *

Okay~ That's all for chapter one. Hope you liked it~ (: Please Review. :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!(:**

**Me and my amigo don't own Pokemon, Pantera, or iPods. :D ________________________________________________________________________**

_**Oh great! I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. Where the hell is this? **_Hiakri thought__She was walking on__sidewalk, noticed the busy street, and sighed. She hung her head low, and clutched on to her purse_**. I notice there's not much around here**_. She looked up, and noticed a really, really HUGE castle. _**I've never seen this before. This means I am DEFINITELY lost.**_"Loser!!" he shouted when he walked from in front of Kouki's door._Who does that kid think he is? Some kind of King? God! The low-class. They just hate us SO much. _Satoshi thought bitterly as he walked from the hallway, and reached his room, which has its own little section in the house. He smiled, and opened the door, seeing a clean room. Apparently, there must have been a stack of something, because he fell over them once he hit them. "OW!" he screamed. He heard someone laugh and say "Gotcha!""Very funny, Haruka!" He replied, leaving his room and walking downstairs until he reached the front door. Satoshi then started to push the door when he heard someone."Leaving, Prince Satoshi?" they asked. "Yeah, just to go for a walk." he said. He recognized the voice after thinking, it was the chef. Isn't he supposed to be cooking?!Satoshi closed the door, ran out and pushed the gates open, and then, he saw THE prettiest girl just staring at the castle._Who lives in here? Surely someone rich and powerful._ Hikari thought noticed a boy pushing the gates open. She looked at him. He wore a black polo with a pair of corduroy pants and some sneakers. He looked at her and then said "Can I help you?" "Where am I?" Hikari asked. "You're standing in front of my family's castle or my castle once I'm married." He winked. She blushed. "Oh! Um, I'm sorry! Ha-ha, I just got lost and I wanted to look at the castle." "I hope you're not a friend of Shinji's_." Shinji?! EW! I hate that guy! He's so mean! _She thought"No! Not at all." Hikari said "Good." he smiled, grabbed her arm and walked towards his house.

_**MEANWHILE**_Shinji heard what Satoshi & Hikari said. He saw them, in fact, as him, Jun, and Candice tried getting in the castle through the west used to like Hikari, he even asked her out once. But she turned him, down. His heart was crushed. _Oh well, who cares about her._ He though, was was already on the castle grounds. "Come on slow pokes, let's GO! Or I'm fining you a billion dollars!" Jun did the countdown, and Candice gave him a worried look."I can't climb… I have a skirt on."She thinks he might peek. Maybe he would've. Or maybe he wouldn't."Then I'll carry you while I climb up...come on." He groaned. She blushed. _Shinji's gonna carry me?_ She thought "Okay." Candice got on top of his back while he stressed to climb up the fence. When he finally made it over, she jumped off."Thanks a lot Shinji." She said, smiling."It's nothing." His face flushed into a glowing red as he put his head down and they began walking. Jun then started walking next to her. "You cannot fall in love with him." he said, with a serious tone. "I don't like him!" She whispered harshly. "I barely know him! Why would I like him that way?!""Kasumi told us not to though." Jun said "Okay. Why?" Candice asked "She says it'll get us distracted." Jun replied irritably "Oh." She said. "Could she be anymore bossy?!" _I failed to get into the computer system. I'm terrible_ Kasumi though began to monitor Candice on the screen. Good little Jun was telling her not to fall in love. What a great played a joke on Satoshi. Unfortunately, he knew that she did it. _Oh well._ Haruka thought. She began walking down a hallway when she saw the butler come up to her. "The queen requests your presence." she nodded, and headed to the throne room, climbing the she got there, the queen sounded like she was in a good mood. "Haruka! Congrats on 3 years!!" "Thanks a lot, Queen." Nobody knew her name. Possibly not even Satoshi did. "As a reward, you get a raise!" the queen said It was always the same reward, but she was pretty thankful for that. "Thank you so much." Haruka replied "No need to thank me. You've done such a great job all this time!" The queen said. Haruka smiled. "Before you're dismissed, I have a request." she said. "Yes?" Haruka asked"There's a new servant who just arrived today. I would like you to introduce yourself to him." "Okay, but why me?" "Because you will be working alongside him. His name is Kouki." _Someone to work with? That sounds cool._ Haruka thought_._The queen told her that he lived next door to her, the room had been vacant ever since she started working here._Holy...cow._ she thought urgently She just realized she left her diary in there. See, one day when she decided to explore the room a little bit since she had never really been there for more than 10 seconds, she ended up sitting on my bed, writing in her diary, describing it._I have got to get that. _Haruka thoughtShe ran out of the throne room, knowing she was dismissed, running down the staircase until she reached the third floor. Haruka was freaking out! _What if he finds it?!_She hurried towards the room right next to hers and pounded on the door, panicking. "It's Haruka! Your uh, person your working with! Please open up!" She stepped back again and looked at the room, all of the walls were covered in posters of rock bands or heavy metal groups, a 25 watt Ampeg bass amp was sitting next to the bed, and to the left of it, a gold Les Paul 5 string bass guitar sat on its stand, with a cable plugged into the jack, so Kouki could play it at virtually any time he wanted. He barely looked at the room for 5 seconds before somebody decided to bang on the door. _Who can it be now?_ Kouki thought as he opened the door, "Hi, I'm Haruka, uhh I left my diary in here. Can I have it back?" "Oh, you mean this thing." he said as he pulled a little blue book with a pen out from a night table. "Here you go, there's nothing good in it any way." Haruka stopped dead. "You read my diary?" "Hell no, I'm just screwing with your sickness." He said. It felt like a 50 pound weight was lifted from Haruka's chest, she could breathe easily again. "So do you really need all of those pedals?" she asked, pointing towards 5 pedals in a row next to the bass amp. "Every single one" Kouki replied. "This one is a flanger, have you heard the song Cowboys From Hell by Pantera?" he asked. "No, I haven't." she said. "You should hear it." He replied. He took an I-pod from the same night able and plugged it into the amp. Kouki clicked the play button and some heavy metal stared playing. Until the door was opened by an angry looking Satoshi.

_I must follow my partner's orders. And I want that money._ Jun thought eagerly. So after he told Candice about how she can't like anyone, he ran up to Shinji and said "Hey! Hey! Hey! Guess what?! I got twenty dollars in my pocket!!" "That wasn't random at all, Jun." he said, sighing, and shaking his head. "What can I say? That's just the way I am."

Satoshi opened the door, looking quite pissed, a girl nobody in the room knew was standing in the hallway watching. "What the HELL is THIS?" he screamed "It's Walk by Pantera, your spoiledness sir." Kouki said irritably "Well whatever it is TURN IT OFF." Satoshi said. "No way punk." Kouki said, quoting the song. Satoshi started to walk towards the amp. "Fine I'll turn it off" Kouki said. Satisfied, Satoshi walked off, thinking he had won. Haruka left the room, Kouki closed and LOCKED the door and proceeded to finish the album, at max volume, with nothing else in mind, then to piss off the prince, who was now banging on his door.

A download bar appeared on Kasumi's computer. Although she wasn't expecting it, she was SO thankful it appeared. She sent a message to Jun 'We're in' when he read this, Jun took a rock, and smashed it through the basement window, he climbed through, followed by Shinji and Candice. The alarm didn't go off, because Kasumi had neutralized it from her computer, all was going well with the plan.

* * *

Hope you liked! (: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! ^^ Disclaimer; Me and my friend don't own Pokemon, Kid Cudi, his song 'Day N Nite', or Bullet for My Valentine.

* * *

Hikari stood patiently, waiting for Satoshi to stop banging on the door. "You know, he isn't going to answer because he's listening to music REALLY loudly.." she said."You're right." he said, grabbing her hand and taking her to his room, just a few yards away. "We'll just annoy him." the Prince said. "How?" asked Hikari. "Do you like Kid Cudi?" Satoshi asked. "Sorta, why?" "We'll blast Day N Nite on max volume to annoy him. Hopefully he hears it." Satoshi laughed evilly. "Okay." Satoshi then turned on his iPod, found Day N Nite, played it and raised the volume. After a minute, Hikari wasn't liking this "This is giving me headache." She said wearily "We can talk in my bathroom." He replied "Odd place, but okay." She said. Hikari followed Satoshi to his bathroom, and they both sat on the floor. "So, what's your name?" Satoshi asked. "Hikari." She said"Nice name. I'm Satoshi...and I just realized I'm hungry.." Satoshi then picked up Hikari off of the floor, out of the bathroom, out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

"DAMMIT YOU WIN! TURN THAT CRAP OFF AND I'LL USE HEADPHONES, THAT STUFF IS SHIT!!!" Kouki shouted.

"Perfect." Jun said as they entered the house. "Where's the treasury?" Jun asked Shinji."Over here." Shinji took Jun and Candice to it. "But why do you ask?" he asked "No reason... I just wanted to see it." Jun said, and then he sent a message to Kasumi. 'We found it....are we done for today?' Shinji got suspicious, and then left the two to go the kitchen to take some food.

Haruka went back to her room, sighing and then began to listen to Bullet For My Valentine. She flipped through her diary, then found one page about her ex boyfriend, became angry, ripped it out, and threw it in the garbage. She then put the diary in her drawer, sighed, and grabbed her sketchbook and started sketching someone.

Kasumi received the message, and smiled and replied 'Yeah. I'm heading there so I can see it for myself.' Kasumi left her room, grabbed her pink jacket, threw it on and left her house, running to the made his way into the kitchen when he saw Satoshi and Hikari walking towards there. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here." Satoshi said. "Yes, but I'm wanted here, so I come." Shinji replied, rolled his eyes, grabbed a cold pizza and ate the whole thing within a few seconds. "You are SICK!!!!" said Shinji. "That pizza was cold! And you ate it too quick!!""A prince does what a prince wants to do, and the prince also has the power to yell 'GUARDS, KICK THIS BASTARD OUT'!!" Satoshi yelled, then seeing some of the guards grab Shinji, and Shinji began to yell "I'll be back before you know it!!"Once Shinji was outside the gates, he sighed. "Damn, didn't get food..."

Haruka left her room, turned around to close the door, and when she turned back around, saw somebody she'd never thought she'd see in awhile.

"Hey, who are you?" Kouki asked Jun as he saw him walk through the hallways of the castle. "Oh, me? I work here. I'm the cook's assistant." Jun said hoping that Kouki wouldn't ask any more questions. "Ah, cool." he said.

"It's been quite awhile, Haruka."

"It can't be…." Haruka was shocked.

"W-Why are you here?" Haruka asked.

"I'm here because I'm the new gardener. I quit being a Coordinator."

"But you were really good, Shuu."

"No, I wasn't. I had a losing streak and after my final loss, I quit." Shuu sighed. Haruka smiled and said "Cheer up! Things will get better for you!" she gave Shuu a quick hug and said "Show me the garden. And, I want to see Roserade."

"But I just got here…" Shuu whined. "Lies!!!!" said Haruka, and ran past him towards the garden. "Wait! Haruka!" Shuu followed quickly after, shaking his head.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 3!! :D Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
